


Cramped Up

by WritingSomeStuff



Category: Greek and Roman Mythology
Genre: AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-29
Updated: 2015-08-29
Packaged: 2018-04-17 21:21:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4681886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WritingSomeStuff/pseuds/WritingSomeStuff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Patroclus is a doctor, and Achilles is an athlete. PWP. Smut.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cramped Up

"Pat!" cried Achilles. He stretched out on the bed, forearm over his eyes, leg twitching. Sticking his head around the bathroom door, Pat frowned.

"What’s wrong?"

"Leg," replied the athlete, lifting his arm to eye his partner. "All cramped up."

"Aw, do you need help from the doctor?" Pat chuckled, stepping over to the bed. Achilles’ eyes followed him, focussing on his tight midriff, and glancing down at the even tighter briefs covering his bum. Pat leaned over the bed, and got onto his knees. His fingers traced up Achilles’ toned leg, tracing his impressive musculature. "You really should take it easy on the training," murmured Pat, lightly pressing his fingers to Achilles’ thigh. 

"It’s the Olympics, I’m not going to miss out," shot Achilles.

"You will if you keep cramping," replied Patroclus, "now, where is it?"

Achilles pointed to the spot in his upper thigh, right near his groin. Pat pulled the covers back and tutted. "Always naked," he mused, fingers tracing up to the spot Achilles had indicated, and started to rub, "not that I mind," the doctor finished slyly.

"Oh, hush, just make me feel better," groaned Achilles. He propped himself up on his hands, and watched his skilful partner work his thigh. The relief was almost instant, Achilles’ leg no longer twitching. 

"Better?" asked Pat, looking up at Achilles. "Or… would this help you?" Lowering his head, Pat’s tongue circled the tip of Achilles' thick member, lightly teasing so it"d flop back against Achilles' thigh. 

"Pat," groaned Achilles. "I don"t have time; there’s so much training… O- oh…" Achilles shuddered as Pat slipped his soft cock between his lips. "I guess a few minutes won"t hurt," he breathed, relaxing onto his back, and closing his eyes. 

Pat's hand moved up from Achilles' thigh, grasping his partner’s shaft. He remembered the first time he"d seen Achilles naked, and how he’d wondered how the hell he was going to give him a blow job; by now he was proficient. Slowly, he stroked Achilles' shaft up and down, sucking on his tip. Pat's tongue swirled around the tip, feeling Achilles grow harder as he worked his length, hand pumping up and down as he grew, only giving Pat more to work with.

He began humming on his lover’s cock, Achilles’ fingers moving through his hair as soft gasps left his lips. "Fuck, I- you know I can"t stay long," he groaned to Pat. The doctor ignored his athlete, taking his time as he bobbed his head up and down, sucking and swirling, allowing saliva to drip down Achilles' shaft to his balls.  
"Shhh, quiet, I’m working," said Pat, after he’d pulled off. His hand continued to stroke Achilles' now lubed cock, his mouth kissing around Achilles' crotch until Pat's lips brushed over his balls. He sucked on his sac, then tickled the athlete"s balls with his tongue. 

"I can’t,” groaned Achilles. “I’ve got training, Pat. Chiron is waiting for me."

"I thought you didn’t want to see him since he got that Ferrari?" purred Pat, sucking a ball briefly into his mouth. "You said he’s basically half man, half prancing horse, now." Pat chuckled, and pulled Achilles' other ball into his mouth, sucking on it, his hand loose around his lover"s shaft, but pumping it all the same; he knew how to keep Achilles in bed.  
"Yeah, but… fuck…" Achilles stared at the ceiling. No way I"m getting to training before I’ve pounded this beauty, he thought. "Fine, fine," he relented. “I’ll stay. Just have to take Chiron ranting at me," he mumbled.

"There’s a good boy," chuckled Pat, lifting his head and going back down on Achilles with his hand spread on his thighs. Pat's fingers squeezed lightly, the sheer amount of muscle turning him on. His partner was a specimen of human perfection; the member in his own pants throbbed with delight. 

Pat coughed a little as he got used to the feeling of deepthroating Achilles as he always had to. "If I"m going to stay, you may as well make me feel amazing," breathed Achilles, his hands finding Pat's head and lightly pushing. He knew their agreement; Pat just had to tap Achilles on his ankle, and he’d let him up. When Pat lifted his head, he breathed deeply, and coughed a bit, Achilles hard cock falling to his abs with a wet slap. 

"Mm, you’re so hard for me, baby," breathed Pat, running his tongue up the thick, veiny, underside of Achilles' cock. Grasping him at the base, he put the thick dick back into his mouth, and bobbed his head up and down fast, tongue twisting around Achilles' sensitive tip.

The athlete groaned loudly, and pulled Pat off his cock. 

"What is it?" asked Pat, surprised. He usually went down until Achilles came.

“C’mere," he murmured, sitting up and pulling Pat to him. He crashed his lips on his favourite doctor’s, kissing him hard. Pat's arms wrapped around his neck and the two started to kneel in the bed, Achilles' cock rubbing on Pat's underwear. Pulling away, Achilles glanced down. "Let’s get these off." His hands grabbed the waist of the briefs and tugged them. They got stuck on Pat's hard cock, and Achilles watched with glee as it sprung up once the band slid over the tip, Pat's balls bouncing around wildly. Grasping his boyfriend’s cock, Achilles stroked him, then lowered his head down. 

Closing his eyes, Pat's lips parted, soft groans of Achilles' name leaving them, warm, love-filled, air. He could feel Achilles' lips tight around him, sucking as his head went up and down, blowing his cock. Pat breathed heavily, feeling strong fingers holding his balls, fondling them, rolling the, around the palm of a hand.

"Holy…" he moaned, finally opening his eyes and looking down to see his superstar athlete going to town on his cock. Saliva dripped down his curved shaft, and he could hear the choking sound Achilles made when Pat reached his throat. Finally, Achilles surfaced, and kissed Pat with passion, his hand stroking the doctor’s solid cock.

"I need you," breathed Achilles, forehead resting against Pat's, his chest rising and falling, slightly flushed. "I need you so bad." Pat didn’t reply, only crashed his lips on Achilles and fell to the mattress on his back. His legs were open, hips angled up towards Achilles as he hovered over him. 

Achilles got down into Pat's face, their hot breath mingling. The room felt very confined all of a sudden; the only thing that mattered to them was the man inches away. Achilles' cock brushed Pat's entrance, and he locked eyes with the doctor. 

"You want it?" he whispered, pecking Pat's lips repeatedly. 

"Yes, fuck, yes, I want it," moaned Pat, feeling Achilles once again push his tip against his ass, then not follow through. He wiggled his hips in desperation, feeling his own precum drip from the tip of his cock onto his stomach. "Please, my love, please," begged Pat.

Achilles kissed Pat hard and thrust into him, his cock pushing deep inside his lover. Groaning, Pat's head fell back into the pillow as Achilles thrust his aching cock into him, the athlete rolling his hips in a gentle motion, hands pressed into the mattress either side of the doctor.

"Is that what you wanted, hmm?” asked Achilles. 

“Yes, fuck-!” mewled Pat, taking Achilles’ hard thrusts with a moan, his back arching off the bed. Achilles put an arm under him, then straightened up, leaning back on his heels, hands grasping Pat’s waist. He held his partner there as he thrust, bucking his hips, driving his divine cock into Pat’s ass. 

“Yes, fuck, yes!” moaned Achilles, his cock throbbing and thick inside Pat, watching his boyfriend grab his own cock, and stroking it as they fucked. The room was hot, no windows were open, and sweat was dripping down Achilles’ chest, landing in small spots around Pat’s cock like salty rain. Neither man cared, they were too busy being connected. With a few forceful thrusts to start him off, Achilles went into a warrior like state, pounding Pat as his hands held his body in place despite all the writhing the doctor was doing. “

Yes! Yes!” cried Pat, his hand a blur on his cock. Achilles’ hand shot out and tugged Pat’s hand from his cock.

“You’re not cumming yet,” he growled, “do I have to tie you up?” Pat shot Achilles a look, but the athlete shook his head. “No, no time, remember?” He continued his rough fucking of Pat, the doctor’s moans getting louder. Achilles wondered briefly if the people in the house next-door could hear them, though he didn’t really care. 

Achilles pulled out of Pat. “Turn over, kneel,” he commanded, letting his cock take a break for a minute. Pat moved obediently. Once he was turned around and on his knees, Achilles pushed back into Pat’s ass when he presented it, and thrust. He pushed him down, slamming his cock into his tight hole, groaning as he did. “I’m getting close,” breathed Achilles, though his breathing was ragged, uneven, as his hips slapped loudly against Pat’s ass.

“Where do you want to cum?” groaned Pat, looking over his shoulder at Achilles. 

“All… all… Fuck! Your mouth!” moaned Achilles, pulling out. “Kn-kneel,” he moaned, pointing to the floor. Pat scrambled to his knees, mouth open, looking at Achilles. The athlete had barely aimed his cock at Pat’s face when he came, hot, sticky, creamy, cum blasting onto Pat’s tongue. With every tug back on his cock, Achilles shot more over Pat’s face. He was shuddering, his left arm twitching in odd ways as he came.

When he finished, he knelt, and wrapped his fingers around Pat’s cock. Stroking hard, he looked into Pat’s eyes and started to kiss him. Pat shared Achilles’ cum with him and moaned, bucking his hips as he started to cum too, his load spurting out and splattering Achilles’ muscled chest. Finally, they pulled apart.

“You better hurry, Chiron is going to ride your ass about being late,” breathed Pat, smirking.

“Oh shut up,” said Achilles, and he stood, bending over the bed, ass stuck out, knowing they’d have to change the sheets later. “You’ve got to ride it first after all.”


End file.
